kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hillside
"I am Fabricant, and I'm here to ask you a question: Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? No, says the man in Feed the Ducks. It belongs to the mods. No, says the man in the The Van. It belongs to the weak. No, says the man in The Lair. It belongs to everyone. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... the Hillside. A room where one would not fear the censor. Where the moderator would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, the Hillside can become your room as well." ―Fabricant The Hillside is an older, smaller, room with roots dating back to 2007. Overview In the early days of The Van, ancient ATRAite culture was heavily influenced by Damijionian law, and believed in the practice of the one true Troll. As Damijionian law became more and more archaic as the dawning of the Age of '08, early Pandorians and Cloudites traveled across the land-internet bridge to the Hillside, and embraced grand Fabrian order. The Van then broke into smaller sub-cultures of spammers, internet tough guys, and trolls. This weakened society allowed for Solprovorians to invade and assimilate the culture into a large centrist mega-culture, while the new Hillsidian ATRAites formed into a bigger tribe of KIAtonans and embraced biumvirate rule of Pandorians and Cloudites. Who cares Cloud was a furry and as we all know all furries are elitist and no one ever talks about this golden age of gaming. Ken.. what? This formed what we now know of The Hillside. Regulars This is where we list all of the people we've seen come and go over the years. If you you're not in here and think you should be, throw Pandar or Cloud a shout and let them know. Otherwise, you probably just haven't spoken up/been here long enough to really earn your place on this page. The Main Cast These are those everyday faces you come to know and love. The people who plopped down in this crazy-ass chatroom and just stuck there. Pandar Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Pandar Pandar] Description: Other Names: Panfork, P-dar, P-dog, P, Pandizzle, Forkdar, P-fork, Pandar Rosenstockenbaumstein, P-locks, Pandrew, Barry White, Panda, Dr. P Time Active: 2007—2010, 2012— Clouddark Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Clouddark Clouddark] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 2007—2010, 2012— Kenruler Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Kenruler Kenruler] Description: A long-time Hillside resident, Ken was one of the first members of ATRA Cheers! Comes and goes, but never for too long. Will usually be very nice to you uif you deserve it/u. Probably has some kind of whacky personal life we'll never come to understand in our years as young adults. Other Names: Ken, Kenrulerdude Time Active: 2007—20'??' 2012— DarkestNights Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DarkestNights DarkestNights] Description: Probably one of, if not the longest-standing Hillsidians. Floated around before Pandar and Cloud came over from the Van. Is generally well-liked and respected by most people who wander in. Quite nice and welcoming to newcomers. Other Names: Dark Time Active: 2007— iambored29 Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iambored29 iambored29] Description: Other Names: Time Active: ?? lifed Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lifed lifed] Description: Other Names: Time Active: ??'''br> ---- Others These are people who just haven't been in the crowd too long, or maybe just aren't around quite as often anymore. (but are not gone & lost forever!) dwtheman Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dwtheman '''dwtheman] Description: nipples. Is a Pittsburgh Penguins fan. Other Names: nipples Time Active: ∞ ---- Moderators Despite being an ownerless, moderatorless room, we do have this section with a couple of names. Other than Fabricant, there have been a few mods who have popped up here and there in the Hillside's lifetime. Fabricant Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Fabricant Fabricant] Description: The original(?) owner of the Hillside, and it's longtime fascist dictator. He's basically the only mod that actually aligned with the Hillside in it's entire(?) history. You could call him our God. Went missing sometime in 2009, returned briefly in 2010, then let us all know how much he hated Kong, hated being a moderator, and hated being responsible for all the people on it. Ensured us he would never, ever return occasionally pop on and answer PMs from people he liked, but never actually enter the Hillside. Other Names: Fab, the Grand Duke of Awesome, God, Ricant (this name will never stick outside of Pandar's sick, demented, imagination) Time Active: 2007—2009 whiskerchu Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/whiskerchu whiskerchu] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 20'??'— iBot Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iBot iBot] Description: Other Names: Time Active: ?? DakkonDarkchyld Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DakkonDarkchyld DakkonDarkchyld] Description: Other Names: Time Active: ??— solprovider Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Solyr solprovider] Description: Former owner of the Van (circa 2009), occasionally helped out in weeding out the Hillside. No longer a mod, probably gone. Other Accounts/Names: Solyr Time Active: ??—'??' Iron_Wofle Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Iron_Wofle Iron_Wofle] Description: Came around some time in 2009, occasionally popped in and was rather abusive and hostile towards the regulars. Tended to mute people for no reason. Gone. (We hope, boy oh boy, do we hope) Other Names: Iron Waffle Time Active: ??''—??' ---- Missing Our fallen comrades who just aren't here anymore. Most Some of them we miss dearly, and hope will hop on one day to visit. drcoma Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/drcoma '''drcoma'] Description: Drcoma is an older Hillsider who Also, he has tattoos, via: Here Well dang, where did they go? Other Names: N/A Time Active: 2007—2009 lolhats Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/lolhats lolhats] Description: One of the popular regulars of the olden times. Was generally a really nice guy, and a lot of us respected him. Actually, does anybody remember anything about him, at all? Other Names: N/A Time Active: 2007—'??' Brennenquinn Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/brennenquinn brennenquinn] Description: Our very own hyper-sexual, whacky, Krameresque regular. Disappeared a long time ago, and haven't heard from him since. Other Names: Bren Time Active: 2007—2009 Jamias Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jamias Jamias] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 2009 ArgyleCat Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ArgyleCat ArgyleCat] Description: A really angry person who we Cloud used to like, but honestly, he's got a bad temper, an immature attitude, and can't seem to keep his mouth shut for the smallest of disturbances. Something burning in my gut tells me he'll never be back. Other Names: Arg, That Angry Kid Time Active: 2008—2009 LordShadow Profile: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LordShadow LordShadow] Description: Other Names: Time Active: 2008—2009 Hillside Hillside Hillside Hillside